


30 dni Sodomy

by carrionofmywaywardson



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, Angst, M/M, NSFW, demon!Dean/leviathan!Cas, human!Cas, not angst, octo!cas
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-16 03:42:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrionofmywaywardson/pseuds/carrionofmywaywardson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kilkadziesiąt scenek z życia Deana i Castiela, w których daję upust swoim fiksacjom i dewiacjom. Od razu zaznaczę, że Dean i Cas nie zawsze będą łowcą i aniołem, bo mam ochotę napisać kilka AU. Mogą też pojawić się nieco inne kombinacje w pairingu, chociażby Cas/levi!Cas. Update'ować będę nieregularnie, w zależności od nastroju i ilości wolnego czasu. I feedbacku, bo jeśli mam pisać tekst sama dla siebie, to nie ma sensu go publikować.</p><p>Tytuł nawiązuje oczywiście do dzieła de Sade'a.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Anal sex

**Author's Note:**

> Listę oryginalnych promptów znajdziecie [tutaj](http://chasingriversong.tumblr.com/post/39525363882/30-day-otp-porn-challenge). Seks analny w przypadku męsko-męskiego pairingu jest w sumie chlebem powszednim i będzie się pewnie przewijał przez większość rozdziałów, więc postanowiłam go doprawić odrobiną angstu.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pairing: Dean/fallen!human!Cas

  
Kiedy Cas w końcu w niego wchodzi, Dean jest już tak zdesperowany, że ma ochotę krzyczeć z ulgi, ale zamiast tego odrzuca głowę do tyłu, wciskając ją w poduszkę, mocno przygryza dolną wargę i z całych sił wbija palce w ramiona byłego anioła. Cas nie spuszcza wzroku z jego twarzy, być może szukając w niej oznak bólu, ale nawet gdyby Dean go odczuwał, nie pozwoliłby Castielowi się wycofać. Nie teraz, kiedy obaj drżą z niezaspokojenia, kiedy każda szczelina w ciele i duszy łowcy błaga o wypełnienie, kiedy jest już o włos od skamlenia o litość. Nie teraz, kiedy w szeroko otwartych oczach Castiela widzi graniczące z bluźnierstwem uwielbienie, tęsknotę, która zapiera Deanowi dech w piersiach. Cas zawsze patrzy na niego wzrokiem pełnym głodu, jakby tylko Dean był tym, co jest w stanie zapełnić ziejącą chłodem pustkę, którą pozostawiła po sobie wydarta Łaska, i Dean oddałby wszystko, by rzeczywiście tak było, ale nie ma złudzeń. Jakie pocieszenie może zaoferować komuś, kto miał na skinienie ręki całą potęgę niebios i nie tylko utracił ją, ale też przyczynił się do jej upadku? Dean nigdy nie zapomni tej chwili, gdy Cas zjawił się pod drzwiami bunkra, brudny, przemarźnięty i przeraźliwie ludzki, i drżącym głosem poprosił o schronienie, nie odrywając wzroku od ziemi, jakby bał się spojrzeć Deanowi w oczy. Jakby coś ostatecznie się w nim złamało. A kiedy wreszcie podniósł wzrok, była w nim pustka i lęk.

Więc nie, Dean nie pozwoliłby Castielowi się teraz zatrzymać, nawet gdyby jego tyłek spływał krwią, ale jedyne, co z niego wypływa, to lepkie strugi olejku do opalania, niezbyt skutecznie zastępującego lubrykant, którego zapasy wyczerpali w ciągu pierwszego tygodnia ich... tego czegoś, co połączyło ich wkrótce po tym, jak Cas stanął na progu bunkra. Jeśli nawet Dean czuje od czasu do czasu ukłucie bólu, natychmiast niknie ono pod dotykiem dłoni Castiela. Były anioł wodzi nimi po całym ciele łowcy, to muskając delikatnie skórę opuszkami palców, to wbijając palce głęboko w ciało, próbując odwrócić uwagę Deana od tego, co dzieje się między jego nogami, bez większego skutku, bo cała świadomość łowcy skupia się w tamtym miejscu, Cas dręczył go zbyt długo, jak zwykle poświęcił niemal godzinę, by go przygotować, by mieć pewność, że go nie skrzywdzi, i Dean jak zwykle miał ochotę krzyczeć, że już wystarczy, że już bardziej mokry i otwarty nie będzie, i jak zwykle zdusił w sobie te słowa. Wciąż pamiętał tamtą noc, gdy Cas wszedł w niego po raz pierwszy, i grozę w oczach byłego anioła, gdy po wszystkim zobaczył krew na jego udach. Cas dostał niemal ataku histerii, odczołgał się w kąt łóżka i wzdrygał za każdym razem, gdy Dean go dotykał.

\- Krzywdzę każdego, kogo pragnę ocalić, Dean - powtarzał, obejmując się ramionami. Musiały minąć dni, zanim Cas dał się znów zaciągnąć do łóżka, tygodnie, nim Dean przekonał go, by spróbowali ponownie, i jeszcze jakiś czas, zanim Cas odważył się włożyć tam coś więcej niż palce i język. O ostrzejszym seksie z byłym aniołem Dean może najwyżej pomarzyć, ale jakoś dziwnie mu to nie przeszkadza, nie ma znaczenia, bo to, co między nimi jest, tak dalece wykracza poza jakąkolwiek definicję intymności, że brak urozmaicenia w łóżku jest ceną, którą łowca płaci bez słowa sprzeciwu. I tylko Cas potrafi, będąc na górze, wydawać się jeszcze bardziej uległym i bezbronnym, i Dean kocha to, bo właśnie wtedy widzi, jak bardzo Cas go potrzebuje.

Castiel zaciska szczęki i nareszcie wsuwa się do samego końca, i dopiero teraz Dean uświadamia sobie, że przez cały ten czas wstrzymywał oddech. Wypuszcza powietrze, czując, jak jego ciało powoli otwiera się i lgnie do Castiela.

\- W porządku? - pyta Cas, odgarniając wilgotne włosy, które przylepiły się do czoła łowcy. Kiedy Dean kiwa głową, Castiel uśmiecha się i pochyla, by go pocałować.

Jak zwykle jest niespiesznie, czule i zupełnie nie tak, jak Dean mógłby się spodziewać, gdyby kiedykolwiek wcześniej wyobrażał sobie dwóch mężczyzn w jednym łóżku, zupełnie nie tak, jak sugerowałoby ich codzienne, wypełnione krwią i bólem życie. Castiel porusza się powoli i ostrożnie, delikatnie przygryza wargi łowcy i nawet enochiańskie słowa, które szepcze mu do ucha w niczym nie przypominają szczekającej, zgrzytliwej mowy aniołów. W takich chwilach Dean najdotkliwiej uświadamia sobie ogrom upadku Castiela i wie, że Castiel też sobie o nim przypomina, więc łowca obejmuje swojego anioła, wczepia palce w jego mokre od potu włosy i wsłuchuje się w szepty, westchnienia, w mokry szmer poruszających się ciał.

Czuje, że jego ciało zaczyna drżeć w oczekiwaniu na cholernie długo odwlekany orgazm i zamyka oczy. Coś gorącego i miękkiego dotyka jego policzka.

\- Otwórz oczy, Dean. –  Głos Castiela jest niski, niemożliwie ochrypły, chwilami zanika, przechodząc w szept, jakby Castiel w ogóle już nad nim nie panował. – Spójrz na mnie. Otwórz oczy. Chcę w nie patrzeć, kiedy będziesz szczytował.

Łowca nie ma nawet siły wydobyć z siebie żadnego dźwięku, choć słowa Castiela sprawiają, że ma ochotę zamruczeć. Rozchyla powieki i napotyka wzrok byłego anioła. Oczy Castiela są szeroko rozwarte, nie mrugają, zdają się świecić własnym światłem, które kładzie się na jego policzkach. Dean ma wrażenie, jakby widział w nich dawnego Castiela. Wspomnienie jego anielskiej postaci. Nie ma jednak możliwości przyjrzeć się jej dokładniej, bo nagle wstrząsa nim dreszcz i wzrok Deana rozmywa się, oczy stają się szkliste i przestają widzieć cokolwiek, ale nie zamykają się, i Dean otwiera usta w bezgłośnym krzyku, wczepiając się palcami w ramiona Castiela i jak przez mgłę słysząc jego głos. Nie docierają do niego żadne słowa, tylko sens, i Dean jednak mruczy jak zadowolony kot, wzdychając, gdy oblepiony spermą brzuch Castiela zaczyna szybciej ocierać się o jego wciąż twardy członek.

Dochodzi do siebie w samą porę, by zobaczyć, jak spojrzenie Castiela wyostrza się, jakby Cas koncentrował wzrok na jakimś punkcie za oczami Deana, po czym były anioł zaciska zęby i opuszcza głowę. Dean ujmuje ją w obie dłonie i podnosi, pieszcząc kciukami kości policzkowe Castiela. Krew zamarza mu w żyłach, gdy w odpowiedzi anioł patrzy na niego z rozpaczą.

\- Dean… – szepcze Castiel z desperacją w głosie. - Powiedz mi… powiedz, że jestem twój… powiedz, że mnie nie zostawisz... że nie pozwolisz mi odejść. Powiedz to, Dean.

Dean przyciąga go do siebie mocno i nie odwraca wzroku, zmusza anioła, by patrzył mu prosto w oczy.

\- Jesteś mój, Cas – mówi cicho, ale pewnie, bo Cas potrzebuje zapewnienia, potrzebuje stałego oparcia, którego będzie się mógł uczepić, które da mu siłę i wiarę. – I nie pozwolę ci ode mnie odejść. Należysz do mnie, jesteś moim aniołem, Castiel. Nigdy więcej mnie nie zostawisz. Jesteś tylko mój, Cas.

\- Jestem tylko twój, Dean – powtarza Cas, jak modlitwę. Jego głos jest tylko szeptem, ale nie ma w nim wahania. – Tylko twój, bo mam już tylko ciebie, Dean.

Te słowa są jak pchnięcie nożem, ale Dean ignoruje ból, bo dobrze wie, że to prawda, że Castielowi nie zostało nic, co mógłby uznać za swoje, nic, prócz tego, co daje mu Dean, a co Cas przyjmuje z niemal rozpaczliwą zachłannością. I Dean dobrze wie, że Cas nigdy go nie opuści. Bo Dean tak chce. Bo Cas nie ma dokąd pójść. Ale nie tylko dlatego, nie tylko. W oczach i w głosie Castiela jest desperacja, ale nie tylko. Jest tam potulność dzikiego zwierzęcia, które wygnano ze stada, a które pragnie do stada przynależeć, ale nie tylko. Jest tam rezygnacja i złość na samego siebie, że nie potrafi nie chcieć przynależeć, ale nie tylko. I Dean czepia się tego nie tylko, tego czegoś, co jest przeznaczone tylko dla niego, ukryte w głębi, czepia się tego, wyciąga to z Castiela delikatnym dotykiem dłoni na jego skroniach, w wilgotnych włosach, na naprężonych do bólu mięśniach, aż to coś w całości wypełnia i rozjaśnia niebieskie oczy Castiela, zaczyna rozbrzmiewać w jego głosie, przenikać do jego palców, które nie zaciskają się już kurczowo, niczym żelazne klamry, ale po prostu mocno obejmują. Castiel wzdycha i nareszcie zamyka oczy, i Dean wie, że to z jego strony dowód najwyższej wiary i najwyższego poświęcenia. Jedyne, co Dean może teraz zrobić, to wciąż tu być, kiedy oczy Castiela się otworzą.

Dean myśli, że jest w stanie to zrobić.


	2. Awkward sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wydaje się, że kombinacja trzech idealnych składników powinna dać równie idealną mieszankę, ale w przypadku Dean/Cas/Impala otrzymujemy raczej koktajl Mołotowa.
> 
> pairing: Dean/fallen!human!Cas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tu też mamy human!Castiela, ale zupełnie inną rzeczywistość niż w poprzednim rozdziale, więc nie będzie żadnego angstu :)

Kiedy Cas po raz pierwszy przyznał - zarumieniony z podekscytowania i z nadzieją w oczach - że chciałby go przelecieć w Impali, Dean najpierw zarechotał z uznaniem - heh, przelecieć, rozumiecie, anioł, skrzydła, _przelecieć_ , Cas robił się coraz lepszy w grach słownych i podwójnych znaczeniach, od kiedy zaczął spędzać praktycznie całe dnie (i noce) w towarzystwie Deana - po czym kategorycznie stwierdził, że nic z tego. Z pewną dozą satysfakcji poczekał, aż kąciki ust Castiela opuszczą się, dolna warga zadrży, a w szeroko otwartych, ufnych oczach pojawi się lśniąca mgiełka, zmieniająca twarz anioła w obraz krzywdy i odrzucenia - drań opanował go do perfekcji, dobrze wiedząc, że Dean jest wobec niego bezbronny - a wtedy wślizgnął się w przestrzeń osobistą Castiela, nachylił do jego ucha, głęboko wciągając zapach idiotycznie cytrusowego płynu po goleniu, i wyszeptał:

\- Impala to moje terytorium, skarbie. To ja przelecę ciebie. - Na co Cas zareagował pełnym entuzjazmu sapnięciem i kurczowym zaciśnięciem palców na biodrach Deana, a potem jakoś tak stracili nad sobą panowanie i zanim Dean zdążył się połapać, stał przechylony przez stół, przyciśnięty do niego osiemdziesięcioma kilo napalonego anioła, napierającymi na niego od tyłu. Skończyło się prędzej, niż się zaczęło, i Dean resztę dnia spędził śmiejąc się z Castiela i jego pięty Achillesowej. Łowca już dawno odkrył, że jego aniołowi kompletnie odbija, gdy Dean stosuje na nim swój najbardziej autorytatywny, posesywny ton, i nie przepuścił okazji, by to niecnie wykorzystać, co zwykle skutkowało tym, że pod koniec dnia Casowi zaczynało brakować świeżych bokserek na zmianę, a Samowi synonimów do "zboczeni perwersyjni erotomani" i ochoty na ich towarzystwo. Na Deanowe docinki Castiel odpowiadał zirytowanymi łypnięciami i lekkim rumieńcem wstydu. Puszka Pandory została jednakowoż otwarta i Dean wciąż przyłapywał się na wracaniu myślą do wyrazu twarzy Castiela, kiedy ten wypowiedział magiczne słowa "seks w Impali".

Gdy więc pewnego wieczora wracali do bunkra po dobrze spełnionym obowiązku uwalniania świata od panoszącego się po nim zła, nabuzowani adrenaliną i testosteronem (poza Samem, który walnął w kimono, jak tylko znalazł się w Impali), i Dean, zerknąwszy w bok, napotkał roziskrzony wzrok Castiela i widok jego pełnych ust, obecnie poczerwieniałych i wilgotnych od ciągłego oblizywania, nie wahał się ani chwili.

\- Hej, Sammy? - Siedzący z tyłu Sam drgnął i uniósł głowę, tocząc wokół na wpół przytomnym spojrzeniem. - Jesteśmy na miejscu. Bądź grzeczną dziewczynką i zostaw nas na chwilę samych, co?

Sam ziewnął rozdzierająco, zbyt zmęczony, by ułożyć twarz w swój zwyczajowy wyraz absolutnego obrzydzenia na wzmiankę o Destielowym seksie (to określenie Charlie, nie jego) i wytoczył się z samochodu. Dean pozwolił sobie na bycie odpowiedzialnym starszym bratem tak długo, ile zajęło Samowi doczłapanie do bunkra i zatrzaśnięcie za sobą drzwi - a raczej to Cas dał mu tylko tyle czasu, wczepiając palce w jego kołnierz i odwracając ku sobie, by wepchnąć język w jego usta dokładnie w chwili, gdy Sam zniknął za drzwiami. Dean zamruczał z aprobatą, a dźwięk, który wydobył się z gardła Castiela był jak pełen wdzięczności jęk człowieka wypuszczonego z ciemnicy po miesiącach spędzonych w niej o chlebie i wodzie. Castiel zawsze był głośny w łóżku - czasem nawet do tego stopnia, że Dean był niemal wdzięczny, iż były anioł nie może już krzyczeć swoim prawdziwym głosem - a entuzjazm, z jakim podchodził do każdego nowego doświadczenia w ich życiu seksualnym sprawiał, że Cas zyskiwał na decybelach. A teraz nie tylko zagłuszał westchnienia Deana, ale też wiercił się niecierpliwie, raz po raz trącając łowcę to łokciem, to kolanem. Wreszcie Dean odchylił głowę, wyszczerzył się jak wygłodniały wilk i łypnął na niego, jakby miał zamiar pożreć go żywcem, ale zanim zdążył rzucić jakikolwiek komentarz, Castiel przerwał mu, ściągając z poirytowaniem brwi.

\- Daruj sobie, Dean. Cały poranek spędziłem na przygotowywaniu się na tę chwilę. Nie mam ochoty wysłuchiwać twoich żartów.

Dean wlepił w niego wzrok, próbując przetworzyć usłyszaną informację i rozdziawiając usta, gdy wydało mu się, że ją wreszcie przetworzył.

\- Na przygoto... Czy to znaczy to, co myślę?

Castiel kiwnął głową i w jakiś sposób zdołał wyglądać jednocześnie niewinnie i absolutnie dziwkarsko, zarumieniony ze wstydu i podniecenia.

\- Nie masz pojęcia, jak trudno jest egzorcyzmować demony i biegać za nimi po ich kryjówce z żelem intymnym spływającym po udach i wibratorem wepchniętym tak głęboko, że czuję go w gardle.

Dean już miał wybuchnąć śmiechem - _żel intymny?_ serio? - kiedy dotarła do niego reszta słów Castiela, a wtedy wybałuszył oczy, a jego szczęka wylądowała gdzieś na podłodze.

\- Wibrator...? - Wow, to zduszone, żałosne piśnięcie to naprawdę był jego głos? - Cas... - Dean przełknął ślinę i mimo woli nadstawił uszu.

\- Przestał działać, kiedy tamten wielki rzucił mną o ścianę - westchnął Cas, znów zaczynając się wiercić. - Ale wciąż tam jest. Chcesz zobaczyć?

I okej, Dean już od lat nie był niewiniątkiem i nigdy nie odmawiał niczego swoim co bardziej pomysłowym partnerkom, ale w obliczu nienasyconej seksualnie bestii, jaką okazał się Cas, łowca poczuł nagle, że rumieni się jak panienka zaciągnięta na hardkorową orgię. 

\- Chcesz zobaczyć - powtórzył Castiel, tym razem bez pytającej intonacji, bo to nie było pytanie, tylko odpowiedź, którą anioł wyczuł palcami wędrującymi po okolicach ud Deana.

Zamiast marnować czas na zbędne potwierdzenia, Dean pchnął nagle Castiela tak mocno, że ten wylądował na plecach, tylko cudem unikając rozbicia czaszki o drzwi. Kąciki warg anioła powędrowaly ku górze i Cas najzwyczajniej w świecie zachichotał, patrząc na Deana roziskrzonym i, jasna cholera, figlarnym wzrokiem. Ale rozbawienie niemal natychmiast zastąpiła czysta żądza, gdy Dean pochylił się nad nim z czymś, co brzmiało jak pomruk skradającego się do ataku dzikiego kota. Oczy Castiela pociemniały i anioł najpierw oblizał wargi, a potem przygryzł dolną prowokująco. To przeważyło szale. Z warkotem, który mógłby konkurować z silnikiem Impali łowca wpił się w usta Castiela, gorączkowo obmacując szorstki materiał jego dżinsów, tam, gdzie wybrzuszał się pod naporem gwałtownie wzrastającej erekcji, ale przede wszystkim tam, gdzie Dean wyraźnie wyczuwał coś dużo, _dużo_ twardszego, i niech go wszyscy diabli z rozdroży, ale materiał w tamtym miejscu był kompletnie przemoczony.

\- Lepiej, żebyś nie zostawił plamy na tapicerce - wymamrotał, a Cas w odpowiedzi przewrócił oczami i wessał jego język tak głęboko, że Dean zaniepokoił się, że już go nie odzyska.

Walka ze spodniami Castiela była właśnie dokładnie tym: walką, a raczej rzezią niewiniątek, masakrą, w której ofiarą padł suwak i kilka szwów,  w końcu jednak Deanowi udało się je zszarpać z bioder anioła, zostawiając na nich szybko ciemniejące otarcia i podbiegające krwią ślady po paznokciach, a po dalszych pięciu minutach agresji i przeklinania stawiających opór nogawek i idiotycznie długich nóg Casa, które za nic nie chciały się ułożyć tak, by ułatwić zadanie (ale nie pojemności Impali, o nie, pojemność Impali była idealna, _Dziecinka była idealna_ i wszystko miała idealnej wielkości, to nie jej wina, że Cas był za duży, żeby wygodnie rozciągnąć się na jej przednim siedzeniu, mógł wziąć sobie mniejsze naczynie, cholerny budynek Chryslera), zerwał je zupełnie i widok, który mu się ukazał, niemal pozbawił go przytomności. Rozkraczony w bardziej niewygodnej niż seksownej pozycji Cas podciągnął jedną z nóg wyżej i przerzucił ją przez oparcie siedzenia, z całkowicie pozbawionym wstydu uśmieszkiem pozwalając oniemiałemu Deanowi wlepiać wzrok w miejsce, gdzie zielony, silikonowy olbrzym rozciągał jego zaróżowioną szparkę, drżąc nieco w rytm skurczów mięśni, zaciskających się i rozluźniających w podnieceniu. Wszystko to lśniło od nawilżacza i nozdrza Deana zadrgały, gdy dotarł do nich jego zapach. Przełknął ślinę.

\- Czy to... jabłko z cynamonem?

Cas parsknął.

\- Serio, Dean? To jedyne, co przykuło twoją uwagę?

Dean oblizał wargi i wyszczerzył się radośnie, puszczając do niego oko.

\- Jesteś moim osobistym anielskim ciastem z... nadzieniem jabłkowo-cynamonowym? - Mówiąc "nadzieniem" dotknął końcówki wibratora i poruszył nim ostrożnie, zmieniając zirytowane pufnięcie Castiela w przeciągły jęk.

\- Jeśli już tak to ujmujesz, to wolałbym nadzienie Deanowe - wysapał anioł, skręcając się, wiercąc i drapiąc paznokciami tapicerkę. - Och, Jezu, och tak, właśnie tak...

\- Musimy popracować nad twoją niegrzeczną gadką, kurczaczku.

\- Chcesz niegrzecznej gadki? - Castiel wczepił palce w kołnierz łowcy i przyciągnął go do siebie, jednocześnie sam się unosząc. - Pieprz mnie, Winchester. - wychrypiał wprost do ucha Deana.

I Deanowi musiał się chyba na chwilę urwać film czy coś, bo w jednej milisekundzie pochylał się nad leżącym aniołem, a w drugiej siedział prosto i usiłował wciągnąć rzeczonego anioła na swoje kolana, jedną ręką, bo drugą wciąż trzymał wibrator i sam nie wiedział, czy chce go wyciągnąć, czy wepchnąć jeszcze głębiej, więc tak jakoś poruszał nim w tę i we w tę, i Cas zaczął wydawać naprawdę fantastyczne dźwięki i wiercić się jeszcze bardziej, i tym energiczniej próbował wdrapać się na kolana Deana, a potem nagle wzdrygnął się, sapnął:

\- D-dean... Och, do diabła... - i na dłoń Deana chlusnęło coś mokrego i gorącego.

Dean zamarł. Castiel zastygł.

Łowca bardzo powoli odlepił usta od anielskiego obojczyka, wyzierającego zachęcająco spod rozpiętej koszuli.

\- Cas - szepnął.

Początkowo odpowiedziała mu pełna zażenowania cisza, a potem cichutkie:

\- Tak, Dean?

\- Um... Czy ty właśnie...

\- Błagam, nie kończ.

Dean uniósł głowę. Castiel był czerwony jak piwonia, ale wstyd powoli znikał z jego twarzy, ustępując miejsca złości.

\- To twoja wina.

\- Jak moja? - oburzył się Dean.

\- Po co go ruszałeś? Wiesz, jak długo go w sobie miałem? Już od dwóch godzin ledwo nad sobą panowałem, a ty wszystko popsułeś.

\- Ta? No to może nie trzeba było wkładać sobie cholernej zabawki wiedząc, że cały dzień będziemy polować na pieprzone demony!

\- SKĄD MOGŁEM WIEDZIEĆ, ŻE TAK NIEZAWODNYM PROFESJONALISTOM ZAJMIE TO CAŁY DZIEŃ.

\- Noooo, to było poniżej pasa i do tego kompletnie nietrafione, bo ty też tam byłeś, boży bojowniku z miliardletnim doświadczeniem w kopaniu diabelskich dup.

\- NIE JESTEM JUŻ ANIOŁEM, DEAN.

\- Nie, ale wciąż masz kij w tyłku - Dean uśmiechnął się i Castiel mimo woli parsknął, bezskutecznie usiłując zachować nachmurzony wyraz twarzy. Po niezbyt długiej chwili poddał się całkowicie i wybuchnął śmiechem, obejmując Deana i chowając twarz w jego szyi.

\- Przepraszam. Zaczniemy jeszcze raz?

\- Wciąż masz ochotę?

Castiel przygryzł mocno skórę, pociągnął i wypuścił, zostawiając na szyi Deana podwójną podkówkę podbiegającą czerwienią.

\- Nie wyjdę stąd, póki mnie nie przerżniesz, Deanie Winchester.

\- Zmieniam zdanie - wyszeptał łowca, przesuwając dłońmi po plecach anioła i ostatecznie zatrzymując je na jego pośladkach. - Twoja niegrzeczna gadka nie wymaga żadnych poprawek.

Castiel zamruczał i powrócił do gryzienia, ocierając się o Deana równie entuzjastycznie jak przedtem, a może nawet bardziej, jak gdyby chciał zrekompensować łowcy rozczarowanie. Jedną z rzeczy, które Dean najbardziej lubił w seksie, było powolne doprowadzanie anioła do stanu kompletnej galarety, w którym ten zaczynał bełkotać i błagać, by Dean pozwolił mu się spuścić, ale ponieważ to już raczej nie wchodziło w rachubę (podniecający seks w Impali podniecającym seksem w Impali, ale Cas był teraz tylko człowiekiem, i to bynajmniej nie najmłodszym), Castiel zamierzał wykorzystać każdą sztuczkę, by ofiarować łowcy najlepszy Impalowy seks świata.

Co nie musiało wcale być tak trudne, biorąc pod uwagę, że Dean już teraz dyszał, jakby lada chwila miał podążyć w ślady Castiela.

Anioł wydał kwilący odgłos, gdy palce Deana znów odnalazły końcówkę wibratora i zaczęły masować skórę naokoło niej.

\- Wyjmij to cholerstwo - sapnął. - Chcę ciebie.

Zabawka wylądowała na podłodze pod siedzeniami i Castiel zaczął gorączkowo wpełzać na kolana Deana, nie odrywając warg od jego ust i szarpiąc palcami suwak jego dżinsów z zapałem, z którym mogła konkurować tylko irytacja na całkowicie niepraktyczną budowę wewnętrzną Impali. Nawet wywołujący napływ śliny widok członka Deana, który radośnie wyskoczył ze spodni, nie powstrzymał Castiela przed wyrzuceniem z siebie soczystej wiązanki, gdy w szamotaninie wyrżnął biodrem w kierownicę.

\- W porządku? - wydyszał Dean, próbując zerknąć w dół, by ocenić szkodę, a jednocześnie z wyjątkowym brakiem subtelności przyciskając dłoń Castiela do swojego krocza.

\- Tak - wysyczał anioł, zaciskając zęby. - Posuń się trochę, nie chcę usiąść na drążku.

\- Usiądź na moim - Dean poruszył brwiami i wyszczerzył się szeroko, jakby właśnie powiedział najzabawniejszy dowcip świata. Cas przewrócił oczami. Wreszcie udało mu się przełożyć kolano nad udami Deana i przycupnąć nad nim, przechylając nieco głowę, by nie uderzyć nią w dach. Dean nagrodził go długim, leniwym pocałunkiem.

\- Gotowy? - szepnął.

\- Uhm - Castiel zamknął oczy i stłumił westchnienie, gdy Dean przytrzymał jego biodra. Wyglądało na to, że jednak nie doceniał możliwości swojego naczy... ciała, swojego ciała. W jego podbrzuszu znów zaczynały wirować fale ciepła i anioł znów westchnął, czując, jak Dean wreszcie zaczyna się w niego wsuwać, pokonując początkowy, mimowolny opór mięśni i to jasne, że trochę bolało, jak zwykle, ale tylko przez krótką chwilę, no i przecież Castiel spędził praktycznie cały dzień z zabawką w tyłku, więc powinien być lepiej niż dobrze przygotowany, może byłoby jeszcze lepiej, gdyby mógł się nieco unieść, ale nie mógł, jasny gwint, jakim cudem nie zauważył wcześniej, że z Deana jest taki potwór, jego fiut musiał być wielkości pięści i długi jak przedramię, wsuwał się i wsuwał i wsuwał, i Castiel wreszcie otworzył oczy.

\- Au. - powiedział. - Au, au, aua, aua, AUA.

Dean spojrzał na niego półprzytomnym wzrokiem.

\- Coś nie tak?

\- Jesteś za duży.

\- Hę?

\- Twój penis, Dean. W tej pozycji wydajesz mi się większy niż zwykle i nie podoba mi się to.

\- O czym ty do diabła mówisz, jak może ci się nie podobać. Twój cholerny wibrator był tej samej wielkości i jakoś nie narzekałeś. I to nie pierwszy raz, kiedy robimy to w tej pozycji.

\- Być może, ale zawsze robimy to na twoim łóżku, na twoim materacu z pianki, pod sufitem, który wisi dobre dwa metry nad moją głową i nie krępuje moich ruchów.

\- Jezusmaria, ale z ciebie męczydupa. Sam chciałeś pieprzyć się w Impali, więc zagryź zęby i nie marudź.

\- Ale, Dean...

Dean przytrzymał Castiela mocno i wyrzucił biodra do góry, jednym ruchem zagłębiając się do końca. Anioł sapnął i wytrzeszczył oczy, ale zanim zdążył coś powiedzieć, łowca przyciągnął go do siebie i zamknął mu usta pocałunkiem.

\- Później się ze mną policzysz - szepnął. - A teraz rusz tym swoim ślicznym tyłeczkiem.

Cas łypnął na niego, ale posłusznie wykonał polecenie i chociaż dach Impali uparcie nie chciał ustąpić i anioł zmuszony był wybijać o niego głową rytmiczny beat (Dean był na tyle podły, że w pewnym momencie zaczął wystukiwać Castielem rytm "Back in black", ale szybko przestał, kiedy tylko Cas się połapał), to jednak wkrótce rosnąca przyjemność zastąpiła niewygodę i w brzuchu anioła znowu zaczęło się robić ciepło i ekscytująco, a kiedy Dean otoczył palcami jego wciąż miękki członek, Castiel zamruczał i do ruchu góra-dół dołożył powolne kręcenie biodrami, które zawsze doprowadzało Deana do obłędu. Po chwili obaj oddychali ciężko i chrapliwie, kąsając nawzajem swoje wargi, bo na pocałunki nie starczało powietrza w płucach ani cierpliwości, i Cas był już na najlepszej drodze do bełkotania i błagania, i wiedział, że na jednorazowym seksie w Impali się nie skończy, i och, tak, Dean, właśnie tam, mocniej, pieprz mnie mocniej, Cas, mmmmm, kurwa, jesteś..., tak, tak, Dean, mmmmm, ooooooch, taaaaak, Cas, Cas, _CAS_...

\- O hej, jesteście, myślałem, że już was nieOMÓJBOŻEPRZEPRA...

\- **WON!** \- ryknął Cas i Garth, który wpatrywał się w nich przez zaparowaną szybę, podskoczył i pognał do bunkra, gubiąc po drodze naręcze papierów i czapkę Bobby'ego.

Anioł był tak zajęty mordowaniem chudego łowcy mocą umysłu, że nawet nie zauważył, jak oczy Deana wywróciły się i mężczyzna zadygotał, wtulając twarz w szyję Casa i jęcząc przeciągle. Dopiero po chwili Castiel zorientował się, że Dean nie wbija się już w niego zawzięcie, tylko niemal leży na siedzeniu, odrzuciwszy głowę na oparcie, uśmiechając się z rozmarzeniem. Cas zerknął ponuro na swój dopiero co rozbudzony do życia członek.

\- Łiiiiiiuuuuu - powiedział Dean, otwierając oczy. - No i jak było, skarbie? Zaraz... - zmarszczył brwi i podążył za spojrzeniem Castiela. - Co z tobą, do cholery? Najpierw falstartujesz, a teraz co, nie podobało ci się?

Castiel westchnął, podniósł się i klapnął ciężko na miejsce pasażera.

\- Podobało, tylko...

W oczach Deana coś zamigotało i łowca uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust.

\- Zaraz to naprawimy - wykręcił się w fotelu i pochylił, by wziąć Castiela w usta. 

\- Musimy to kiedyś powtórzyć - powiedział później, kiedy Cas zlizał już cały swój smak z jego podbródka i języka.

\- Musimy - zgodził się anioł. - Ale następnym razem zrobimy to z dala od bunkra. I na tylnym siedzeniu. I to ja będę na górze.

\- Mmm, kocham, kiedy wykazujesz taką inicjatywę. Na pewno pójdzie nam lepiej. Musimy tylko więcej ćwiczyć, nie?

\- Absolutnie.

Kolejny raz musieli jednak odłożyć na dużo, dużo później, bo Sam wyraził stanowczy sprzeciw, kiedy następnego dnia podczas jazdy spod siedzenia wyturlał się wibrator.


	3. Body fluids 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ponieważ mam sentyment do cielesnych płynów i ponieważ nie mogłam się zdecydować, który nieludzki płyn lubię bardziej, czarną maź czy atrament, i ponieważ strasznie dużo czasu mi zabrało wzięcie się do roboty, daję wam rozdział trzeci w dwóch wersjach; obie są krótkie, bo takie miały być te rozdziały w założeniu, tyle że dwa pierwsze wyszły mi dłuższe niż planowałam. Jeśli kogoś brzydzi lewiatańska maź, może od razu przejść do rozdziału 3b :)
> 
> pairing: demon!Dean/levi!Cas

Dean od początku był niezdrowo zafascynowany tym, co płynęło w żyłach Castiela. Ha, pierwsze zdanie i od razu kontrowersja, bo czy czarna maź rzeczywiście płynęła _w żyłach_ Casa? Jasne, Deanowi nieraz zdarzało się ugryźć, podrapać lub uderzyć zbyt mocno, i patrzeć, jak krew ciemnieje i gęstnieje, aż z ran sączyły się leniwie strużki substancji gęstej jak smoła, ale jak wyjaśnić fakt, że i bez drapania, gryzienia i bicia Cas wyglądał, jakby ledwo co wypełzł z kąpieli błotnej? Nie żeby Dean miał coś przeciwko, Lucyferze broń, bo bądźmy szczerzy: Cas ociekający czarną, oleistą cieczą, patrzący spode łba tym swoim wiecznie roniącym czarne łzy ślepiem, odgarniający z czoła pozlepiane mazią kosmyki? - najgorętszy widok pod słońcem. Dean był tylko, jako się rzekło, niezdrowo zafascynowany.

I dawał tej fascynacji upust przy każdej nadarzającej się okazji, smakując, węsząc, zanurzając palce w czarnym, słodko-cierpkim, lepkim jak miód syropie i zlizując go powoli, z namaszczeniem, łapiąc językiem zwieszające się z palców pasma, aż śledzący go głodnym wzrokiem Cas wydawał z siebie równie głodny pomruk i przygniatał go do skotłowanej pościeli, by długim językiem sięgnąć w głąb gardła Deana i wyssać z powrotem wszystko, co demon zdążył połknąć. Za każdym razem Dean protestował gwałtownie i wkrótce obaj przetaczali się po łóżku, gryząc, drapiąc i brocząc krwią, aż zesztywniała od potu i spermy pościel znów zaczynała obrzydliwie, mokro mlaskać pod ich rozgrzanymi ciałami, klejąc się do nich i wplątując między nogi. Castiel syczał i warczał, z furią nabijając się na członek Deana, mocno ściskając jego nadgarstki i wgniatając je w poduszkę, a Dean zanosił się zdyszanym, histerycznym śmiechem, jęcząc i oblizując wargi za każdym razem, gdy pasmo czarnej substancji odlepiało się od twarzy Castiela i skapywało na jego. Dean zawsze dochodził pierwszy, odurzony wszechobecnym zapachem Castiela, niemal pijany i na wpół przytomny do tego stopnia, że tracił panowanie nad własnym ciałem, bezwolnie wyrzucając z siebie kolejne porcje nasienia, które Castiel przyjmował z pełnym satysfakcji pomrukiem. Sam nigdy nie zdążał pójść w ślady Deana, bo demon, odzyskawszy siły, zrzucał go z siebie i chociaż Castiel nigdy nie poddawał się bez walki, ostatecznie jednak lądował twarzą w dół, unieruchomiony ciężarem Deana, bezradnie wwiercając się wciąż twardym członkiem w materac, niemal krzycząc, gdy demon chciwie pożerał spływające po udach Castiela własne nasienie, gdy jego śliski język wciskał się głęboko, by zebrać wszystko, czym Dean go napełnił. Castiel rozdzierał pazurami prześcieradło, kąsał własne wargi i język wydłużonymi zębami i tarł podbrzuszem o do cna przemoczone szmaty, aż wreszcie Dean mruczał z zadowoleniem, a wówczas Castiel wzdychał i szczytował, ledwie świadomy pocałunków, które Dean składał na jego udach, pośladkach, w zagłębieniu kręgosłupa i wszędzie tam, gdzie trafiały usta demona na drodze wzwyż. Gdy w końcu Castiel czuł gorący, wilgotny oddech na szyi, był już zwykle zbyt śpiący, by protestować, kiedy Dean przekręcał go na bok i układał się za jego plecami, obejmując ramieniem w na wpół zaborczym, na wpół opiekuńczym geście. Ostatnim dźwiękiem, jaki słyszał przed zaśnięciem, był cichy świst, gdy Dean głęboko wdychał ich przemieszany zapach na stałe już wsiąknięty we włosy Castiela.


	4. Body fluids 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moje pierwsze Destielowe AU (nie liczę opowiadań z demon!Deanem, bo one mogłyby być kanonem, gdyby historia potoczyła się inaczej).
> 
> pairing: Dean/octo!Cas

Castiel znów wydaje te swoje gwiżdżące dźwięki, sygnalizujące zniecierpliwienie, ale Dean nie reaguje, tylko nadstawia uszu. Docierają do niego cichutkie cmoknięcia, jakby ktoś rzucał przeżutymi żelkami o szybę i odlepiał je powoli. A potem plusk. Chwila chlapania i przeciągłe "Deeeeeeeeaaaaaaan", po czym cmoknięcia powracają, a gdy rozlega się kolejny plusk, Dean zerka przez ramię.

Castiel wspina się po ścianie akwarium, lepiąc się ssawkami na mackach do szkła i poświstując ze złością. Poziom wody w pojemniku sięga mniej więcej dwóch trzecich, co oznacza, że Cas ma do przebycia niemal pół metra, i prawie mu się to udaje, ale kiedy już wyciąga ręce ku krawędzi akwarium, jego macki tracą przyczepność i Cas najpierw zaczyna się ześlizgiwać z dźwiękiem, jaki towarzyszy tarciu palcem o świeżo umyty talerz, w panice próbując czepiać się szyby paznokciami, a potem, po krótkiej, rozpaczliwej szamotaninie, odlepia się od szkła i spada z pluskiem do wody.

Dean nie wytrzymuje i parska śmiechem. Kiedy Cas w końcu dochodzi do siebie, otoczony chmurą ciemnoniebieskiego atramentu, rzuca Deanowi nieprzychylne spojrzenie i bulgocze coś pod nosem, wypuszczając ze skrzeli bąbelki niczym ciąg symboli oznaczających w komiksach strumień przekleństw.

Dean szczerzy się przepraszająco i podstawia dłoń. Castiel z początku nie reaguje, naburmuszony, ale gdy Dean udaje, że chce cofnąć rękę, Cas oblepia ją mackami i chwyta palce mężczyzny. Wciąż patrzy na niego, jakby chciał zabić Deana wzrokiem, spode łba i wysuwając gniewnie dolną wargę, ale macki lgną do dłoni i Dean czuje łaskoczące całuski ssawek, więc wszystko jest w porządku. Cas zwyczajnie nie lubi, gdy Dean jest świadkiem jego porażek.

\- Nie mogłeś poczekać, aż cię wyjmę? Serio, kiedyś spadniesz po drugiej stronie i połamiesz sobie nogi.

Cas patrzy na niego jak na idiotę, po czym bardzo powoli podnosi dwie macki i faluje nimi wymownie.

\- No to ręce, och, zamknij się, mądralo. Następnym razem poczekaj na mnie albo znów nałożę ci kratę. 

Castiel skrzeczy z irytacją i jedna z jego macek unosi się i sztywnieje w geście, którego Dean nauczył go kiedyś w chwili słabości.

\- Nie pyskuj, Cas. 

Piątek to dzień filmów i Dean nie może się doczekać, kiedy wreszcie będzie mógł usiąść w fotelu z piwem i odgrzewaną pizzą pod ręką, z debilnym filmem na ekranie telewizora, z Castielem przycupniętym gdzieś, gdzie akurat będzie miał ochotę przycupnąć, i z perspektywą całego weekendu dla siebie i Casa, po jak zwykle zbyt długim tygodniu harówy w oceanarium. Dean nie ma pojęcia, jakim cudem tydzień w tydzień w filtrze dostarczającym tlen do zbiornika z delfinami znajduje zapychające go szczątki ryb i zaczyna już podejrzewać, że cholerne rybska same sabotują maszynerię, byle tylko zrobić mu na złość. Och, pomyłka, nie rybska - ssaki. Wielka różnica. Za każdym razem, kiedy Dean czyści filtr, pieprzone delfiny podpływają do niego i szczerzą się złośliwie, i chichoczą, więc to na pewno ich sprawka. Dean wcale by się nie zdziwił, gdyby okazało się to prawdą. Sam, dla którego delfiny są konikiem - jakkolwiek głupio by to nie brzmiało - nieraz pokazywał mu diagramy, wykresy, nagrania i artykuły dowodzące, że te uśmiechnięte parszywce mogą dorównywać człowiekowi inteligencją, więc zatykanie filtra zdechłymi rybami na pewno nie wykracza poza ich możliwości intelektualne. A żeby zatruwać życie Deanowi Winchesterowi nie potrzeba nawet aż tak wysokiej inteligencji.

Dean wzdycha i całym ciałem rzuca się na fotel, ignorując przestraszony pisk Castiela, który mocno przytula się do jego dłoni, okręcając macki wokół nadgarstka i przegubu.

\- Deeeeeeaaaaaan! - miauczy Cas i w ramach upomnienia gryzie go w kciuk. Ząbki ma ostre jak ryba, ale zbyt małe, by mogły wyrządzić jakąś poważną szkodę, więc Dean tylko cmoka przepraszająco i sięga po pilota.

\- To co oglądamy? - pyta, zerkając na leżące na stoliku obok pudełka DVD. - Hej, co powiesz na to? Megarekin kontra gigantyczna ośmiornica. Krewny? - Dean pokazuje Castielowi pudełko, ale Cas jedynie rzuca mu złe spojrzenie. - Okej, nie krewny. Oglądamy?

Po tygodniu spędzonym pośród prawdziwych rekinów i ośmiornic powinien mieć ich właściwie dosyć, ale nie ma to jak film z rekinami, by odreagować stres w pracy, więc kiedy Cas w odpowiedzi wzrusza ramionami, Dean wstaje, wkłada płytę do odtwarzacza i siada z powrotem, tym razem ostrożniej. Pociąga łyk piwa, zagryza pizzą i podaje Castielowi kawałek, z małą ilością sosu, ale za to z plastrem salami i pieczarką, które Cas uwielbia. Nie aż tak jak frytki, ale i tak zawsze pożera wszystkie pieczarki, jakie Dean mu podsuwa. Dean ma nieprzyjemne wrażenie, że gumowate grzyby przypominają Castielowi morskie ślimaki, którymi Cas pewnie żywił się na wolności.

Film zaczyna się i trwa, i jest jeszcze bardziej relaksująco głupi, niż Dean się spodziewał, czyli idealny na wieczorny, piątkowy seans. Castiel z początku ćwierka niespokojnie, ilekroć któreś z monstrów pokazuje się na ekranie, ale w końcu cichnie i tylko chrupie w milczeniu salami. Do czasu, gdy gigantyczna ośmiornica na ekranie zgniata okręt podwodny na miazgę i Dean czuje nagle, jak Castiel ciaśniej oblepia się wokół jego dłoni, wbijając malutkie palce w opuszki mężczyzny. Przez chwilę Dean jest rozbawiony, myśląc, że Cas naśladuje to, co widzi na filmie, ale Cas nagle wydaje ten żałosny, gwiżdżący dźwięk, który nieodmiennie przypomina Deanowi R2D2, i kuli się, chowając głowę w uniesionych mackach, a na palce Deana ściekają strużki atramentu.

\- Hej, hej – Dean zatrzymuje film i podnosi dłoń do oczu. Castiel nie reaguje, jeśli nie liczyć tego, że jego macki zaciskają się jeszcze mocniej. - Hej, wszystko w porządku, to tylko film. Cas? No już, nie bój się. - Palcem drugiej dłoni trąca delikatnie jedną z macek. Castiel wzdryga się i podkurcza wszystkie osiem. Wygląda jak smętna resztka po sałatce z owoców morza i Dean czuje ukłucie gdzieś w okolicach sumienia. - No już, Cas, obiecuję, że nic ci nie będzie. Spójrz na mnie, hm?

Mija niemal cała minuta, zanim Castiel w końcu ostrożnie wygląda spod macek. Widząc przed sobą zaniepokojoną twarz Deana, a nie morskiego potwora, rozplątuje się i rozluźnia uścisk. Macki, do tej pory sztywne i podkurczone, rozwijają się i falują, ostrożnie i nieśmiało cmokając dłoń Deana ssawkami.

\- W porządku? - pyta Dean. Nie może się powstrzymać i mierzwi palcami włosy Castiela. Cas pociąga nosem i kiwa głową. - Rozumiesz, że to tylko film, prawda? Już przecież kilka widziałeś. Nie ma tu żadnej idiotycznej ośmiornicy. Widzisz?

Dean unosi dłoń i obraca nią, pozwalając Castielowi rozejrzeć się po pokoju. Potwór na ekranie jest zapauzowany, jedna gigantyczna ssawka zajmuje sporą część ekranu, i Cas znów się kuli, drży, ale kiedy ośmiornica trwa w bezruchu, Cas marszczy brwi i wreszcie coś na kształt zrozumienia przebiega przez jego twarz. Cas szczerzy ostre ząbki i fuka ze złością.

\- Jasne? - Dean znów zbliża dłoń do twarzy. - Koniec paniki? Możemy oglądać dalej czy chcesz robić coś innego?

Castiel ponownie kiwa głową i wzrusza ramionami z zakłopotaniem.

\- Nie mam pojęcia, co chciałeś przez to powiedzieć, ale zakładam, że oglądamy. Tak?

Uzyskawszy potwierdzenie, Dean kładzie Castiela na swoim brzuchu i chce cofnąć dłoń, by wytrzeć z niej atrament (pewnie i tak będzie później musiał użyć cholernej skrobaczki, bo atrament Castiela to uparte draństwo i wsiąka w skórę jak tatuaż), ale Cas chwyta ją mocno i znów oplata się wokół niej, więc kończy się na tym, że dłoń leży na brzuchu, a Castiel na niej. Cas znów nieco sztywnieje, gdy Dean wyłącza pauzę i ośmiornica na ekranie wraca do życia, ale Dean gładzi go uspokajająco kciukiem po brzuszku i Cas wzdycha i rozpłaszcza się, rozpościerając macki na wszystkie strony i opierając podbródek na dłoniach wspartych o palec Deana.

Przez resztę filmu Dean nie przestaje poruszać palcem, na wpół świadomie, aż w końcu zaczyna odpływać, uśpiony jednostajnym, kocim pomrukiem Castiela i szemrzącym mamrotaniem telewizora. Całotygodniowe znużenie daje o sobie znać i Dean zapada się głębiej w fotel, odchylając głowę i zamykając oczy. Śnią mu się ośmiornice ganiające go po akwarium i Castiel, szczerzący zęby i stający w jego obronie. We śnie Cas sprawia wrażenie dużo groźniejszego niż w rzeczywistości, może dlatego, że jest wielkości Deana; jego macki sieką wodę i chlaszczą atakujące stwory po groteskowo zębatych dziobach, a w końcu owijają się wokół jednego z nich i miażdżą go na galaretę. Kiedy Cas odwraca się i patrzy na niego, przechylając głowę na bok i uśmiechając się krzywo, Deana oblewa miłe ciepełko, spływające z twarzy w dół ciała i kumulujące się w podbrzuszu. Cas podpływa bliżej - gdyby nie senna, mglista umowność snu, Dean miałby szansę zobaczyć swego zwykle maleńkiego podopiecznego w najdrobniejszych szczegółach, ale i tak udaje mu się dostrzec niespotykaną barwę oczu - o cień jaśniejszą niż głęboki kobalt macek - i siny cień zarostu na policzkach, a potem Cas jest już tak blisko, że jego postać rozmywa się w kolorową plamę i Dean czuje dotyk suchych - dlaczego suchych, przecież obaj unoszą się w wilgotnej, sennej mgle wypełniającej akwarium - warg na swoich ustach. Potężne, giętkie macki pną się po jego nogach, okrążają je i zaciskają się delikatnie, jedna nieśmiało wpełza wyżej, między uda, i Dean nie może się już powstrzymać, wzdycha z zadowoleniem i wczepia palce w falujące w wodzie włosy, i połyka zduszony dźwięk, który wyrywa się z gardła Castiela. I następny, głośniejszy. I kolejne, coraz bardziej zdesperowane, wyższe, zbyt wyraźne jak na dźwięki wydawane pod wodą, i Dean marszczy brwi, nie przestając całować Castiela, bez przerwy przeczesując palcami jego włosy, liżąc wnętrze jego ust zachłannym językiem i przyciskając się do masy skłębionych, nieustających w ruchu macek, a Cas wydaje dziwny odgłos, ni to jęk, ni to bolesne łkanie, ni to świst, i Dean wzdryga się nagle i budzi, podniecony, zirytowany i pełen poczucia winy.

Wow, praca w oceanarium i zamiłowanie do azjatyckiego mackowego porno? Złe połączenie.

Rzut oka na ekran mówi mu, że sen trwał najwyżej pół godziny. Dean ziewa i przeciera oczy dłonią, zerkając dla pewności na zegarek, a potem zamiera, gdy z okolicy jego podbrzusza (wciąż dającego o sobie znać stłumionym pulsowaniem) dobiega go ten sam dźwięk, który przed chwilą go obudził. 

Dłoń, na której leży Cas jest kompletnie zdrętwiała, nic więc dziwnego, że Dean dopiero teraz zauważa, że Cas wierci się i porusza w niedającym się z niczym pomylić rytmie, ocierając o jego kciuk (który najwyraźniej w ciągu minionej półgodziny przesunął się z niewinnej pozycji na brzuchu Casa na dużo mniej niewinną), popiskując i pomrukując na przemian, wbijając pazurki w palce Deana tak mocno, że w kilku miejscach wykwitają maleńkie czerwone kropelki, jak po ukłuciu szpilką. Zaciśnięte kurczowo wokół jego przegubu macki drżą, sztywne i jakby nieco pulchniejsze, widoczne tu i ówdzie ssawki są nabrzmiałe i obscenicznie różowe; przy każdym ruchu Castiela to kleją się do dłoni Deana, to odlepiają z mokrym, budzącym tysiąc skojarzeń mlaśnięciem, pozostawiając na niej wilgotne ślady.

Dean nie jest w stanie wykrztusić z siebie ani słowa, może jedynie patrzeć, jak Cas zaczyna gubić rytm, jak jego dłonie chwytają rozpaczliwie palce Deana, jakby szukały w nich oparcia, i nagle Castiel wydaje niski, pełen ulgi jęk i Dean czuje mokre ciepło spływające do wnętrza jego dłoni.

Castiel wzdycha z satysfakcją i osuwa się bezwładnie, jakby kości w jego ciele stopiły się w płynną masę; macki rozplątują się powoli i opadają niczym pozbawione mięśni, lśniąc od przejrzystej substancji, która sączy się ze ssawek. Cas fuka kilka razy i zerka przez ramię. Dean przez moment myśli, że Cas chce się upewnić, czy mężczyzna wciąż śpi, ale zmienia zdanie, kiedy mały drań uśmiecha się krzywo i to jest ten sam uśmiech, który Dean widział we śnie, mimo że stukrotnie pomniejszony. Castiel uśmiecha się szerzej i opiera głowę na przedramionach splecionych na palcach Deana, jak na stole, nie odwracając wzroku. Unosi brew i leniwie porusza jedną macką, tą, która zwiesza się z dłoni mężczyzny i spoczywa na jego brzuchu, niebezpiecznie blisko sporej wypukłości w dżinsach. Przejrzysty płyn sączący się z jego ssawek jest teraz zabarwiony na niebiesko, nasycony atramentem, który Castiel zdołał rozmazać po całym wnętrzu dłoni.

Dean przełyka ślinę i całkiem niespodziewanie dla samego siebie unosi kącik ust w wyzywającym uśmieszku, na co Cas odpowiada podekscytowanym świergotem i falowaniem macek. Wygląda na to, że ten weekend będzie wyglądał zupełnie inaczej niż poprzednie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeśli wszystko pójdzie po mojej myśli, to ten rozdział znajdzie swoją kontynuację w rozdziale "Tentacle porn" ;D


End file.
